the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17: System Shock
After accidentally activating a magical Tome in the Wizards home, the Heroes must fend off against beings from another Plane! Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to Peter Crowley for our theme, and @AlexielApril for our cover art! Episode Summary Lightning and scraps of metal begin swirling throughout the room that the Heroes stand in, as an electronic voice booms. All the metallic items that the Heroes are holding are drawn towards the swirling energy in the centre of the room. Fillius identifies that Anmon's copy of The Plane of Mechanus Cometh is the source of the interference and tries to close it, but is knocked back. Seeing this, Anmon decides to read the tome as Belrun offers healing to Myra. After a brief exchange with a Disembodied electronic voice, the metal parts on the floor begin forming into Modron Drones, and the group are forced into combat. Hindered by the loss of their metal equipment, the group battle the Drones. Each time one falls, its parts move to form a larger unit. The battle looks to be a lengthy one, but Anmon cuts it short by deciphering the command phrase. Investigating the desk and body of Artorius, Belrun pulls the dagger from his back. Looking over the papers, Belrun finds a drawing of an eye between two dragon heads, a symbol which Fillius recognises as that of The Silver Eye Cult. In addition to this, Belrun finds evidence of there being a secret room hidden by illusion magic, which is quickly found by Anmon. Through the illusion, the Heroes find themselves in a dark room with the missing cauldron in the centre. Inspecting the state of the cauldron, Anmon notes that a teleportation spell had been prepared, ready to take Artorius to another continent. Three golden chests also sit in the room; the Heroes open one each. Fillius acquires the Cloak of Elvenkind, Belrun acquires a Broom of Flying, and Anmon acquires a Candle of Invocation. As the excitement of discovery wears off, Fillius and Belrun realise that there is another person in the room, obscured from view with magic. In an instant, the illusion falls and a darkly-robed assassin appears, launching two daggers in their directions. One embeds itself in Fillius’ shield, but the other pierces Belrun in the heart. As the assassin flees the scene, Belrun collapses to the floor on the brink of death. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Anmon *Belrun *Fillius Senneck NPCs *Myra Senneck *Artorius *Rasend Dracon (mentioned) *Violet (unnamed assassin) Other *Disembodied electronic voice Key Events *The Heroes discover the symbol of the Silver Eye Cult. *The missing cauldron is found. *Belrun’s heart is pierced by a dagger and he collapses. Notable Battles *Fillius, Myra, Belrun and Anmon vs Modron Units **Fillius: 2 Monodrones **Myra: 1 Monodrone **Belrun: 2 Monodrones This battle was unique, in that when more than one enemy fell, its parts would merge to form a new creature. Quotes *”…Then I would like to touch Myra and ‘’Cure Wounds’’.” – Michael **”Okay, go ahead. How much do you heal her for?” – Adam **”I don’t even know how to do ‘Cure Wounds’…” – Michael *”If you find a malfunctioning Modron, you can override this using the command key in chapter 2.” – Adam **”Bullcrap. BULLCRAP!” – Cody *”Attention: Please stand still as we begin your extermination. Your death will be quick and painful. Thank you for your cooperation.” – Disembodied electronic voice *”…Is that the end of your turn? Do you say anything? I guess you can’t…” – Adam **”I’m in bear form.” – David **<''soft growling''> - Michael **<''loud growling''> - David *”I am a Half-Elf, you mechanical numbtwot!” – Belrun (Michael) Trivia *Cody retells the events of the last episode for the fourth time. *One of the Modrons rolled a Nat20 to hit Belrun on the first attack of the battle, and then another a few rounds later on the same target. *Fillius turned into a Brown Bear for the ninth time, being his tenth transformation overall. *Belrun rolled his first Nat1 of the story whilst trying to shoot a Monodrone, accidentally shooting Myra. He then rolled a Nat1 on intimidation when Myra interrupted his Eukalala playing to confront him about shooting her. These are his first and second Nat1s in the story. *Belrun plays his Eukalala for the sixth time, but is interrupted partway through. *The assassin rolled a Nat20 to throw a dagger at Belrun, piercing him in the heart for 60 damage. Had the dagger dealt 61 damage, Belrun would have been killed outright based on his max and current hp at the time. Category:All Episodes